To recover a life
by Motokune
Summary: Humphrey is alone, and probably will be for the rest of his life, unless he finds a way to bring back the old spark in his life. [Humphrey, Kate]
1. Misery

Humphrey woke up with a throbbing headache, and instinctively reached up to massage his temple, but quickly jerked his hand back with a sharp hiss of pain. But it doesn't even come close in comparison to the pain he felt as the memories of the events from the night before came flooding back to him. His parents were dead. Gone. He could have prevented it if only he convinced his parents not to drive in the bad weather. Now he stood there broken, silent, alone. Humphrey knew that his life was only going to get worse unless he could somehow find a way to pull himself together. He had no family left, he had just moved to a new school. It wasn't like he had anyone to turn to. Except... no not her, anyone but her. He took a deep breath and got up, he had to get ready for the first day of school, but wait, he didn't have any school supplies because his parents went school supply shopping, much to his disapproval, he liked to do those things himself. Thinking about his parents only brought on another wave of emotions, and he had to lean against the wall for support, as he suddenly felt light-headed. " _Get a hold of yourself man!"_ he thought to himself before proceeding to the bathroom. Apparently he didn't recover fully as he once again felt light headed and stumbled before he collapsed and his vision went dark.


	2. Unexpected Confrontations pt1

Humphrey woke up to find that he was in his bed. ' Strange'. ' How did I get back in bed?'. He then proceeded to look at his clock, and nearly had a heart attack. It was 8:00. He was late for school. " I can't be late on the first day " he thought aloud as he scrambled out of bed. But he didn't get far before a voice said " That was quite a fall you took there " he froze, he's heard that voice before. It was the voice of the lady from the hospital, the one that called him to deliver the terrible news. To tell him that his parents died. The voice then continued to say " I already called the school, you get a free day." " Hell, they said you could have an entire week off if you needed. They already know about your situation." Once he overcame the shock, he somehow found the courage to sputter one word, which she seemed to understand the multiple meanings of and answer. " H-how? " " How? Well, dear, I have been keeping an eye on you for awhile, you know, to make sure you don't do anything drastic." now, at this point Humphrey was confused and a little scared, he just found out that he was being watched. " drastic? " he asked, confused. Surely she couldn't mean what he thought she meant. " Yes, you know, anything _life threatening_. ". He blanched at those last two words, because, to be honest, he would be lying if he were to say that he didn't ever have thoughts that were border-line suicidal. " Well " he said " Now what? Do I have to spend the whole day with you?" he said with a heavy sigh. " Well, yes. But you don't have to make it sound like a bad thing " the lady said with hurt clearly evident in her voice. Humphrey immediately felt bad and corrected himself " No no, I didn't mean it like that." It's just… well I don't want to have to catch up on anything that I missed on the f-" he didn't get to finish before the lady interjected with " You have nothing to worry about dear my daughter will help you with that " She said, as she finally stepped into the light so Humphrey could get a better look at her. To put it plainly, she was gorgeous, but in a motherly way ( if that makes any sense ) He never got her name so he asked " No offense, but who are you? " She just smiled and said " Evelyn Redfield, but you can just call me Eve" " Now it would be best for you to stay at my house for the day. You know, so I can keep an eye on you." she said with a small chuckle. He knew it would be pointless arguing with her, she was a mother so she knows how to win almost any argument. This one would be one of those. _' there I go again' he said as tears welled up in his eyes 'I'm such a fucking idiot! just accept it! They. Are. GONE!'._ Eve, clearly concerned as she saw what was happening rushed over to Humphrey and wrapped him in a tight hug and asked " Humphrey,dear,whats wrong?! " He said nothing and let the flood gates open and just wept, shoulders heaving with every great sob. Eve just stood there and held him. For that was the best thing to do in this kind of situation. After about ten minutes of sobbing Humphrey sniffled and apologized to Eve. " Sorry about that." She quickly waved him off and said " There is no shame in expressing your emotions, you have every right to." " Now is there anything you want to tell me" she asked softly. To this he took a deep breath and replied " It's my fault." At this point Eve was completely clueless. " What do you mean dear?" she asked with some concern. " It's my fault they died " She was completely shocked to hear this coming from a sixteen-year-old boy. Surely this wasn't true. She didn't believe it and didn't want to. " I would think not young man. How are their deaths your fault?!" by this point he was shaken up again and was on the brink of crying. He took a shaky breath and said " I couldn't convince them to stay home. I tried to tell them not to drive in that weather, but they wouldn't listen. They told me that they would be fine. I-i didn't even tell them I loved them." Eve, by this point was also on the brink of crying. She looked at Humphrey in the eyes and with every ounce of seriousness she could muster she said " Don't ever blame yourself for something like that again, honey I am sure that they know that you love them. You wouldn't have to tell them that for them to know that, and I know for a fact that they loved you more that you could ever imagine. " " ... " Humphrey didn't know what to say. He was saved from having to say anything when Eve told him that he should probably get ready to go. Humphrey went upstairs with the help of Eve and told her that he can handle taking a shower by himself, at this she blushed a lovely shade of crimson and stuttered " N-no! I didn't mean it like that! I- " She stopped when she saw a small smile on his face. At that she calmed down and returned a smile of her own and said " I am going to stay nearby, you know, for safety reasons " He nodded and shut the door.

* * *

While Eve was waiting on Humphrey she wandered around the house and ended up in Humphrey's room. She looked around the small room and saw some very concerning things splayed about the room varying from a bottle of bleach, a rope, and a bag full of melted ice that was right next to a case of razor blades. "Oh my god " Eve said horror struck.

 **Well... this chapter was extremely difficult to make, though I had some satisfaction with how it turned out, and who do you think the girl is that Humphrey was thinking about in the first chapter, feel free to tell me in the reviews. Until next time**

 **\- Motokune**


	3. Unexpected Confrontations pt 2

" Oh my god. " Eve said horror struck. All she could do was stand there and stare at what was in front of her. ' _What has this boy been planning?!_ '

she thought to herself.

* * *

Humphrey just finished with his shower and Looked into the mirror and instead of seeing a young sixteen-year-old boy he saw a haggard looking human being. He sighed and turned on the cold water. ' _M_ _an I have a lot of work to do if I want to pull this off._ ' Once the sink was full, he stuck his arms in the cold water, wincing at the sudden transition from warm air to freezing cold water. He left his arms in the cold water for about twenty minutes, then pulled them out. He took a shaky breath before he pulled out a box of razors from under the sink. He had them stashed everywhere. He locked the door. He sure as hell didn't want Eve to come in and catch him in the middle of what he was about to do. _' Come on. It'll only hurt for a couple of seconds, you won't have to suffer for very long. ' he steeled himself one final time before pulling a razor out of the box._ He took a shaky breath and presses the blade against his skin. It cut through the soft flesh of his arm with ease, as blood started pouring from his arm, he didn't have time to think so he quickly pressed the blade to his other arm though with less pressure than he did with the other arm due to the loss of blood. He was quickly losing the energy to stand as the blood kept flowing. He had enough time to look in the mirror and see that he had a smile on his face. Before he passed out he muttered something like " Sweet release ".

* * *

Eve was waiting downstairs getting more impatient as the minutes ticked by. Humphrey had been in the bathroom for nearly an hour. " Jeez, and I thought girls took forever in the bathroom... wait we do. " ' _Still_ ' she thought ' _I think that I should go and check on him._ ' So, she headed upstairs. " Huuuumphrey." she sang as she got closer to the stairs... no reply. The closer she got to the stairs the more frantic she became. "Humphrey!"...still no reply. By the time she got to the stairs she was sprinting. She was beyond terrified at this point and she sprinted up the stairs. As she got to the bathroom she saw that the door was still closed. She was out of it at this. she frantically tried to open the door. Locked. " DAMN!" she shouted. She stepped back and she heard a low squelch when her foot hit the ground and looked down. Blood. She shrieked. "NO!" She backed up and rammed into the door but it wouldn't give, so she tried again, and this time when she hit the door it gave a low groan before it came off of it's hinges. What she saw nearly made her heart stop. Humphrey. He was lying on the ground in a puddle of his own blood. She couldn't believe what she saw. With no time to lose she called 911. She didn't know how long he had been lying there. He wasn't responding to anything. After a couple of rings someone answered. " Hello, emergency medical cervices, what is your emergency?" Eve was relieved to hear this and said " This is Evelyn Redfield, and I am on 1283 South Jasper street, I have a boy here with life threatening injuries." At this point she could barely think straight. ' _No, this can't be happening!_ ' She thought frantically. " Humphrey are you there?! " She asked frantically as a wave of dread washed over her. she didn't want to believe it, she couldn't believe it. This kid has been through so much. He deserves a better life. He deserves a life in general. This, this he did not deserve. Nobody deserved this.

Eve was broken from her thoughts when she heard sirens outside. She rushed to the door and opened it as soon the paramedics walked up the porch steps. "Everything will be okay miss." one of the pm's said, but she didn't really hear him, she was to busy wondering what was going to happen next. She blamed herself. _' I work at a goddamn hospital, but I had NO IDEA what to do!' she couldn't get the image of Humphrey out of her head. ' He was so innocent.'_ She was once again snapped out of her thoughts by one of the pm's . He told her that they were taking the boy to the hospital and asked her if she wanted to ride with them to the hospital. She looked over and saw Humphrey strapped on top of a gurney. She said nothing and nodded her head. She followed the pm to the parked ambulance. She asked if she could ride with Humphrey in the back. The mans only reply was a small grunt. She took that as a yes and proceeded into the back of the ambulance. she sat next to him and held his hand throughout the entire trip to the hospital. His hand was ice cold, and his face was so pale. Much different than the face that smiled at her for the first time since she saw him. She actually thought she saw the slightest whisper of joy on his face, then again a smile is the best way to diffuse a difficult situation.

How could anyone live with the thought of losing a loved one and believing that it is all their fault. Eve knew, she felt like she lost a loved one, this boy. There was something about him. She thought about the boy the whole time she was waiting in the lobby, until a nurse came out and said " Evelyn Redfield? " Eve looked up as her heart raced _' Oh god, they've come to give me terrible news. '_ But was surprised when the nurse says " Humphrey Williams " will see you know. Eve was flushed with relief when she heard this. " That would be me. " she said as she walked up to the nurse with a look on her face that could only be described as relief and fear. When she got to the nurse she asked her how Humphrey was doing and the nurse hesitated before she answered " The patient is well but... he is very weak. He has lost a lot of blood. " Eve sensed that there was a piece being left out of the story and asked " Is that all? " The nurse was very uncomfortable at this point, but still answered " Well, no, The patient has to have a blood transfusion. But... we can't anybody with a blood type that matches his that is willing to give blood. "

This enraged Eve. "WHAT?!" she roared, the nurse stepped back and said " Well unless you have the same blood type and are willing to give blood, all we are are sitting ducks. " At this Eve asked " What is his blood type? " The nurse flipped through the papers on her clipboard and found what she was looking for. she replied " The patients blood type is AB-." Eve was fairly shocked at this, because only 6% of the United States population had this blood type. However She was one of those very few people. She then said to the nurse " W-well I have the same blood type as Humphrey." The nurse was clearly not expecting this as she pulled a "Sakura" face. " You mean... " " Yes I am one of the very few. I guess we got lucky, now why are we just standing here, isn't there a patient you were taking me to see? "

This Caused the nurse to snap out of her stupor and say " Yes, my apologies, now if you would, please follow me. " and Eve did so. They walked until they reached Humphrey's room. The nurse excused herself and left, leaving Eve and Humphrey alone in the room.

Humphrey looked up and simply said " Hey. " Eve looked and him and simply started crying while continuously asking " Why? "


	4. Hospital Visits

Humphrey looked up and gave Eve a weak smile. Eve just looked at him, this time she didn't a smile, she just studied his face. He was all alone, he needed a place to stay and people to take care of him. After a couple of minutes Eve broke the silence " The doctors said you lost a lot of blood. "

" ... " Eve was unnerved by his silence. " Humphrey dear, please say something " he stared at her for what seemed like an eternity before finally speaking. " Why do you try so hard? Don't you see that I don't want to live in this world anymore, you don't even know me, yet you try so hard to keep me alive. This world is torture, every time I close my eyes I see my parents car running off the road. I have no one left. So just tell me. Why? "

Eve had a hard time getting her next words out, she swallowed the lump in her throat before saying " Humphrey, dear, you are so young and you have a full life ahead of you. I wouldn't want to see you ruin that." She took a deep breath before continuing with " Look, I am a mother and I know when children, whether they are mine or not , need someone to love them unconditionally and support them." At this point she was on the verge of tears, so she closed her eyes and took several deep breaths before she let him know what was going to happen in the near future. When her breathing was controlled and she knew she wasn't going to cry she said " From now on I believe that it is best if you to live my family and I as our... um permanent guest. "

It was Humphrey's turn to be speechless. Not only did this woman care about him enough to try and keep him alive, she also cared about him enough to try and help him put his life back together and give him a place to stay so he didn't have to be alone anymore.

Eve, having said what she needed and gotten the information she needed, got up and turned to leave but stopped as she opened the door and said " Oh, and by the way, I'll be the one giving blood for your treatment. " with that Eve walked into the hall and quietly closed the door behind her.

Humphrey had a lot to think about, and boy did he think about a lot.

* * *

 _Back with Eve_

 _' Now all that I have left to do is tell the girls that we will be having an addition to the household in a couple of weeks. Kate won't mind, but Lilly, that's an entirely different story. '_ Eve thought as she walked across the parking lot to her car. She was fairly wealthy, so she drove a Tesla.

The ride home was fairly good, although traffic could been lighter. Within about ten minutes she arrived at her house.

She unlocked the front door and stepped through the the doorway and into her house. it was fairly large with a large spiral staircase leading to the second floor. One of Eve's favorite things about the house was the fully furnished basement complete with some very nice furniture,a 72 " flat-screen that had various gaming systems hooked up to it, and a mini bar ( which was reserved for Eve, and every once in awhile, Kate ) .

Eve sighed and went upstairs to lay down and welcome sleep with open arms.

* _Time skip four hours *_

Around 4:00 Eve was woken up by the sound of the front door slamming and Kate calling " Mom! I'm home " Eve yawned and stretched a bit before she headed downstairs. She found Kate and Lilly foraging for food. When they saw her they said their usual greetings ( or whatever you would call them ) .

Eve cleared her throat when they were done and said " Now girls, I have something very important to tell you, but before I do I want you to know that this will probably changer our lives forever- " " Oh my god we're getting a dog!" " What? No. if you listen you'll find that- " " Oh my god we're getting a butler! I knew it!" Lilly will you shut up! " Kate roared, effectively shutting her sister up. " Now, mom you were saying. " Eve gave her a grateful look before continuing " Now as I was saying , we are going to have another addition to the house. " Now it was Kate's turn to play Russian Roulette. " Ooh, what kind of addition? " Eve chewed on her lip for a minute before responding with " A boy. " She looked at both girls and let them chew the fat for a minute, and when it sunk in Kate was the first to speak, saying " Oh my god mom... you're pregnant?!" At this Eve face palmed and walked over to the cabinet, grabbed a glass, filled it with water and took two aspirins before she began speaking again " No, a boy your age. His parents died a couple of days ago and he... well he's suicidal and he needs someone to keep an eye on him, and he also needs someone to live with, you know, so he's not alone." " Do you girls remember when your father died? " Both girls nodded wordlessly. " Well this boy lost both of his parents, and unlike you he has no one else to turn to, no siblings, no grandparents, not even any friends. " Both girls were shocked. They knew what it felt like to lose a parent, but to have no one to confide in or turn to, god, that had to be terrible.

Before leaving Eve said' Oh and one more thing, no two, I have to go to the hospital tomorrow morning, and you guys are going with me, don't worry about school, I already called the principle." Oh and by the way , Kate, you are going to be sharing a room with Humphrey. " Kate simply smiled and said " Okay. "

* * *

 _The next day_

Eve woke up feeling refreshed. She got out of bed and took a shower. When she finished getting ready she checked her phone. It was 7: 30, she needed to be at the hospital at 10:30. She decided to let the girls sleep for another hour before she woke them up.

Once the girls were up and ready Eve had them sit down at the table and told them what they were to do when they got to the hospital. "okay girls, you are to introduce yourselves and be as friendly as possible, and for the love of god, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT ARGUING! That's the last thing Humphrey needs right now. " " Now when you get there you will have about and hour to get to know each okay? Good, now that that's settled we need to be leaving. " and with that they walked out to Eve's car.

Within about ten minutes they were parked in the car's parking lot. Before the girls got out of the car Eve locked the doors. " Hold on. Kate I want you to be _especially kind_ to Humphrey, he **will** have to share a room with you for four years you know. It's okay if he ends up liking you when he sees the hot girl that you are, I mean you are well-endowed when comes to the front and back. " At this Kate blushed so much that her face matched her hair color, a deep crimson color. "MOM! "Kate said, clearly embarrassed. Lilly snickered."

" Now we should be heading in " Eve said, unlocking the doors. They all walked in, Kate was still apparently a little red in the face when they reached the lobby doors.

Eve stopped them one more time before they reached the elevators " Okay, so, I have an appointment, I will meet you guys later, Humphreys room is on the fourth floor, room 421. " Eve said before she rushed off in the opposite direction. Both girls proceeded to get on the elevator.

* * *

The girls found Humphrey's room and walked in to find him asleep. They saw a couch on the other side of his bed and decided to catch up on some sleep.

They were woken by someone clearing their throat and opened their eyes to find a wide awake, though confused looking Humphrey. " To whom do I have the pleasure of being introduced to? " Kate didn't realize she was staring at Humphrey until Lilly Lilly nudged her in the side. " Oh, um i'm Kate and this is my sister Lilly." Kate said with a smile on her face. Humphrey smiled back and said " It's nice to meet you too. " He couldn't believe two beautiful girls were sitting here in the same room as him. He didn't know anybody here except... Eve. He knew exactly who they were now. He asked " You two must be Eve's daughters, right? " When they both nodded his smile faded. He then asked " So, I suppose you know then, right? " Both girls hesitated and exchanged looks with each other before looking back at Humphrey and nodding. He looked at the white sheets not wanting to look at him, he couldn't look at them. They knew, surely they thought he was a suicidal freak looking for attention. " I'm sorry you had to hear about that. " He still wasn't looking at them when he said that.

Kate walked up to him and gently grabbed his hand and and chin and turned his head so he could look at her. " You It's all done and over with. You had every right to feel the way you did, but now you have us, hopefully you and I can get to know each other. I would love nothing more than that. " Kate said, hoping to reassure him. It seemed to work because his expression softened and he gave her a small smile. His expression changed before he asked " Do either of you know what time it is? "

Kate looked at her phone and said " it's... um 10:15. Why do you want to know? " But Humphrey didn't hear that last part because he said " You two should go! "

Man he was really out of it. Kate looked at him closer and saw that he was shaking all over, and clenching his hands into fists. Kate knew something was terribly wrong." Humphrey what's wrong?! " All he said was " I can't see it again!" Now Kate was terrified, he wasn't making any sense at all! " What?! You can't see what?! " she asked trying to make sense of what he was talking about. There was no calming Humphrey down. She had to get a nurse in there now! But she couldn't leave him, Lilly definitely wouldn't be any help to him if she stayed with him. So she told Lilly " Lilly go get help! " "Okay! I'll be right back! " She ran out of the room and into the hall yelling " Nurse! "

A couple of minutes later a nurse hurried into the room carrying a syringe along with a small bottle in her hands. _' Oh no! They are going to put him under!'_ Kate could only watch as the nurse filled the syringe with the contents of the bottle. The nurse had Lilly hold Humphrey down While she injected the needle into Humphrey's neck. Lilly was staring in horror at what she was seeing before her. Humphrey's thrashing slowly died down as his eyelids started fluttering until they eventually closed. His breathing slowed down and became more relaxed.

Kate was terrified. " What did you do to him?! " The nurse looked at her and calmly said " calm down, I only sedated him. He's asleep. This will help him when he undergoes the treatment. " Kate was confused " What do you mean? " " This is a special type of blood transfusion, we have to completely drain the blood of the patient, and replace it with fresh blood, but if something goes wrong he could die, so we can't have any stress placed on him that will affect his heart rate, even before the Procedure ." Kate didn't know whether she should be relieved by the fact that the nurse didn't just kill Humphrey or be scared about the fact that Humphrey could die if the treatment goes wrong. The nurse said " Now, you need to leave, the procedure will begin soon. " As if on cue four more nurses walked into the room, one pushing a cart that had various tools on it. Another was wheeling a clear tank filled with a dark red fluid she assumed was blood. Kate was quietly ushered out of the room. The looked over her shoulder in time to see Humphrey one last time before one of the nurses pulled the curtain around the bed.

* * *

 **Well, all I have to say is that it has been a real pain in my rear editing all of these chapters. So I won't be uploading new chapters for a little while now. I am really sorry. But I hope to be done soon. Although, I will tell you that the chapter 'Humphrey's first day' will be split into two parts. I am very grateful for my readers and fans. I also want to give a shout out to _Troy Grooms_ for giving me some ideas for some of my chapters. Thank you all. ****Until next time.**

 **-Moto**


	5. Moving In

**A/N In a couple of weeks I will be on hiatus until further notice . I will be on summer break and will most likely not be able to update for at least a couple of months. Don't worry, I'm not giving up on this story. I am just going to be very busy, I will still be writing new chapters. I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. I have been in a hurry trying to update as much as I can before I go on break. When I come back I will revise all of the chapters, the plot will be kept the same, though some things may be changed.**

 **\- Moto**

* * *

A couple of days passed. The surgery went by smoothly, but Humphrey had to stay in the hospital for a couple of days to recover. Today was the day Humphrey was supposed to move in with the Redfields.

Eve was pushing Humphrey out of the hospital in a wheelchair. " This is ridiculous. " Humphrey grumbled. " Sorry dear hospital protocol. " Eve said with a snicker. Humphrey just rolled his eyes. He got in the car with Eve's help, only to find Kate and Lilly sitting in the car waiting. " Nice of you two to come along. How embarrassing. " Humphrey said with a grimace. Both girls just giggled.

The drive home was filled with laughter, mostly at Humphreys grumbling . They arrived at the house faster than they thought they would. This time Kate and Lilly helped Humphrey out of the car. He was able to walk himself up the steps of the front porch.

The house was huge on the outside. He walked in and his jaw dropped. He could easily fit four of his houses in the front room alone. Lilly walked by him and giggled, she closed his jaw and said " You don't wanna catch flies do you? "

Kate walked up to him and grabbed his arm, and practically dragged him upstairs to her room. When Humphrey walked into her room he walked into a whirlwind of bright colors. He whimpered and closed his eyes. Kate heard him whimper and asked " Humphrey, is everything alright? " with a ghost of concern in her voice. Humphrey said " Too many bright colors. "

Kate blinked, and then laughed. " Humphrey you're such a Pussy. " Humphrey just glared at her. " You wanted to show me something? " trying to change the subject. It worked because Kate said " Oh, yeah, right, from now on you will be sharing a room with me. "

Humphrey almost lost it. Lil' Humphrey seemed to like what Kate said. _' Down boy '_ Humphrey thought, chuckling. " What's so funny? " Kate asked narrowing her eyes " Oh... nothing " Humphrey said a little too quickly, silently cursing himself. Kate didn't buy it. She crept towards him. " Okay, if you won't tell me willingly, I guess I will just to force it out of you." Humphrey gulped and said a quick prayer before Kate tackled him onto the bed .

She pinned him down and said " I'm felling merciful, so I'm going to give you one more chance to tell me. " Humphrey thought for a minute and smiled and said " Um... how about... no." She growled and launched her assault, she stopped when she saw that she wasn't getting a reaction out of him. He pretended to yawn and asked " Are you done yet, or do you think you should keep trying? " Kate just huffed and got off of him. She stormed out of the room.

* * *

( Time Skip 2 hours )

" Kate!" Eve yelled from the front door. " What? " Kate yelled from somewhere upstairs. " Lilly and I are leaving now, we won't be back until late tonight so there is food in the fridge." Eve said . " Okay! " Kate yelled from upstairs. " And Humphrey? " Eve yelled. " Yes? " Humphrey yelled. " You need to take a shower you still smell like the shower." Eve said. Eve heard Kate laugh from upstairs. Apparently Humphrey did too because he said " Kate, shut it! " " Make me! " she yelled back. Eve heard him sigh. He must be somewhere close. She also heard his footsteps coming closer to the front room. When he rounded the corner he ran up the stairs and Eve heard a door open and Kate squeal. " Okay, okay, I give, I give. " Kate squealed. Eve just chuckled and walked out the door with a smile on her face. _' It's good to see that Humphrey is doing a lot better. The fact that Kate and him are getting along so well is an added bonus. '_

 _Back with Humphrey and Kate._

" So, what do you want to do now? " Kate asked once she caught her breath. " I don't know, finish what I was watching on the t.v., you know from when I had to get up. " He said pointedly. " You're such a baby. " was all Kate replied with.

" Okay, if I'm such a baby, how's come I'm able to do this so well." He held up his hands. Kate squealed. She knew what was coming. She tried to get away, but she was already trapped. Humphrey pinned her down and started tickling her sides and then moved onto her feet. She squirmed and eventually freed one of her feet. She accidentally kicked Humphrey in the jaw.

" Oh my god, I'm so sorry. " she said, panic stricken. She was surprised when Humphrey was laughing while rubbing his jaw. " Man, you got me good. ". Kate started laughing as well and said " Hey, if you tickle me I'm not responsible for any injuries. "

They both sighed and looked at the clock on the wall. It was 8:00. Humphrey said " I'm really not that hungry." " Me neither. " Kate said " So, what DO you want to do? " Humphrey asked again. " Well we could play some video games. " Kate said " What console? " Humphrey asked. " Xbox one " Kate replied. " What game would we be playing? " Humphrey asked. Kate thought for a minute before saying " Rocket League. ". " Oh man, get ready to lose. " Kate smiled and said " Likewise. " They both ran downstairs and to the basement.

They played Video games for a couple of hours. Humphrey won every game, pissing Kate off. " Fine, i'm done." she said, storming off. " What, looks like someone can't handle losing. " Kate stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around. " You did not just say that. " Kate said in mock anger.

" Well, I mean I kinda did. " Kate lunged towards him. He expected her to tackle him, but instead she grabbed his phone and ran upstairs. " Wait!I take that back! " Humphrey said running after Kate. " Please I need that. " Kate just cackled and said " You should have thought about that before you ran you're mouth. "

Kate ran into their room and locked the door. Humphrey banged on the door and pleaded. But it wouldn't work. after about ten minutes of Humphrey pleading Kate finally opened the door and Humphrey rushed in.

He looked at Kate expectantly. To his surprise Kate didn't give him his phone back and instead dropped it down her shirt. " If you want it you have to reach for it. " Humphrey felt his face get hot. " I'm not reaching down there. " Kate decided to mess with him a little. " Am I not pretty enough for you? " She said with fake tears. Humphrey immediately felt bad and said " No. That's not what I meant. You are gorgeous. I just have enough decency to keep myself from touching any girl inappropriately. "

Kate awwe'd and said " You're so sweet, I was only messing with you. Here, for that, you get your phone back." She handed him his phone

. He ignored the fact that the phone was warm. He looked at his phone and saw that it was 10:00. " Well it's time to get to bed. " " Okay just let me get ready. She turned off the lights and Humphrey heard a little but of scuffling and then the creak of Kate's bed as she got in it. She then said " Okay Humphrey you can get in now. " He wasn't sure if he heard her right. " Get in? " He said to clarify? " Yes, you know get in the bed? " Yep. He heard her right. He said " No,no it's okay I can sleep on the floor. " Kate wouldn't have it. She got up shuffled around and hit her foot on something, cursing , before she found Humphrey. She patted him down and found his pants' button and zipper, she undid the button, and unzipped the zipper and proceeded to pull his pants down. " Kate! what are you doing?! " " Getting you ready for bed" she said. He calmed down when he realized she was only stripping him to his boxers. She grabbed his hand and led him to her bed. She climbed in first followed by Humphrey. As soon as he laid down he felt an arm wrap around his waist. He decided to think nothing of it, until he felt two soft mounds of skin press against his back. He froze. What was he going to do, should he say something? What if she thinks he's some pervert and kicks him out. He thought long and hard before he said " Kate... " " hmmm? " " Are you nude right now? " " Yeah, that's how I sleep. " Humphrey didn't know what to say so he just said " Oh. "

Not long after that Humphrey fell asleep.

* * *

Humphrey was awoken by Eve Chuckling. " Well look at you, little horn dog. " When he realized who it was that was talking he jumped out of bed. " N-no it's not what you think I promise! " Eve just waved a hand and said " Relax Humphrey I was just giving you a hard time. " " So what all did you see last night? " " N-nothing, She turned the lights off before she went nude and got in bed, I saw nothing. It was pitch black. I promise. " " Humphrey ease up, I was just kidding. Jeez kid, why are you so uptight? " The conversation between the two woke Kate up. She looked up and her eyes widened before she jumped out of bed and said " Mom, what have I told you about barging in my room in the morning?! " Out of habit Humphrey looked at the person speaking, sadly that person was Kate. He saw her. He saw her nude. When he looked at her his nose started bleeding, and he ended passing out. " Great, now you did it Kate. And put some clothes on for god's sake. Eve said before carrying Humphrey out of their room and into the kitchen. She got a rag out and soaked it in cold water before placing it on his forehead.

He woke up about fifteen minutes later. He was a nervous wreck. He was stuttering like crazy, and the blushing, got the blushing, you could pain stop on his forehead and set him by the street, he was that red. When he calmed down Eve apologized. Humphrey was livid. " WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO WAKE US UP LIKE THAT?! YOU COULDN'T HAVE JUST KNOCKED LIKE ANY NORMAL MOTHER WOULD?! Eve was dying. She was laughing so hard so had to clutch her side and take a couple of deep breaths. When she regained her she started laughing again. Humphrey had had it. He left the Kitchen to go take a shower.

He turned the water in and waited for it to heat up. While he was waiting for the water to heat up he stared in the mirror. He suddenly started cracking up. _' Man, my life has been completely flipped around. God, I somewhat have a mother, and I'm sharing a room, let alone a bed with the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. '_ he continued to stare in the mirror, this time he was looking at his face. The bags under his eyes were gone, some of the color has returned to his face. Hell, since he has been here he has smiled more than he ever has in his entire life. He sighed and stepped into the shower and just stood there, letting the hot water was over him. It felt nice. He was home.

* * *

Humphrey finished his shower and went back downstairs to the kitchen to find Kate there. He started looking for the bowls, but couldn't seem to find them. " Top row, first door on the left. " Kate said. He looked over at her, but she was still staring at her food. he grabbed a bowl, poured some cereal, and sat down at the table.

The ate in silence, an extremely awkward one to put it plainly. " So.. " Humphrey said, hoping to start a conversation. Anything to break the awkward silence. " I'm sorry about my mother. " Kate said, and once again Humphrey looked over at her and saw that she was still looking at her food. _' Damn it Eve. You really fucked this one up. "_ He finished his cereal and took his bowl to the sink. He walked back over to the table and crouched down so he was level with Kate's eyes. " Hey. Can you please look at me? " He asked softly. She slowly turned her head to look at him, when she did she saw that he had a smile on his face. " You don't need to be ashamed of yourself Kate, and I wouldn't worry about what **I** think. Don't worry, accidents happen, we were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. "

Kate said nothing, instead she launched herself into him, hugging him and sobbing into his shoulder. He just held her until she stopped crying. She looked up at him and asked " Do you really think so? " He grinned at her and said " I know so. " she smiled for the first time that morning. They stared at each other for a long time and finally brought their heads together and connected in a kiss. "Kate, I.. I love you " Humphrey whispered. " I love you too Humphrey " Kate said, then she started crying again. Humphrey carried her to the living room and set her on the couch. They watched the Saturday morning cartoons the rest of that morning.

* * *

That afternoon went by with very little incident. Humphrey pretty much spent the afternoon laying around, every once and a while one of them would crack a joke or just start a conversation. they talked about many different things.

Kate eventually coaxed Humphrey out of the living room and into the basement to play some video games. He still beat her at every game they played. This time she didn't get mad at him, instead she told him that he owed her 15 minutes of attention, which he gladly payed forward. They got bored of playing Video games and just laid down on the couch down there. They ended up falling asleep in each other arms.

 **( Time skip four hours, 6:00 )**

Humphrey was woken up by Eve once again, though thankfully she wasn't as obnoxious as she was that morning, and Kate wasn't in the nude. " Hey we need to go and get you some new clothes. You have school in two days." Technically it would be his first day of school. He woke Kate up and said " We need to go to clothes shopping. " When Kate heard this she sprang off of the couch and raced upstairs. Humphrey just looked at Eve, chuckled, and said " Girls. " Eve gave him an exasperated look and said " You have no idea. "

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Man this chapter was hard to write I hoped you enjoyed it. Until next time .**

 **-Moto**


	6. Clothes shopping

**A/N I just wanted to say thank you to all of my fans and readers, you guys don't know how much this story means to me. I hope to have an editing partner soon so my future chapters can turn out a little better than they have been. I'm trying to update as much as I can. Patience is VASTLY appreciated. So here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Kate, Humphrey, and Eve decided to spend the remainder of the evening at the mall. They needed a fun day. Lilly wasn't with them though, she was at a friends. Humphrey got quite a few new outfits. While they were at the mall Eve decided to add Humphrey to her phone plan, through that Humphrey got a new phone. This one was a hell of a lot better than his last one, and this one didn't smell like breast sweat.

As they walked away from the Phone booth Humphrey smirked at Kate and said " This one you don't take. " Kate giggled and said " No promises. " Eve gave them a confused looked and said " Did I miss something. " Both teens blushed and Humphrey said. " You could say that. "

Eve knew something was going on between the two, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She decided to shrug it off and continued walking. Almost as if she forgot something, Eve hurried off, but stopped, turned around, and walked back to the two teens and fished some money out of her purse. She handed each of the teens ten twenties dollar bills and said " I have somewhere I have to be, meet me right her in three hours." she pointed to the money in both teens hands and said " Feel free to treat yourselves. Now I have to go, don't do anything stupid, love you guys. " She smiled and hurried off through the mall. Humphrey was shocked, he couldn't believe what just happened, here Eve already spent so much money on him in clothes, and she just gave him 200 bucks. " Did she just- " Kate answered his question " She did. You'd better get used to it, because she is going to spoil you rotten. " Kate giggled. Humphrey just shook his head as if to clear it. " Well, what do you feel like doing? " Humphrey asked. " Hmm. I kinda want a t.v. for our room, you know? " Kate said after thinking for a minute. " Alright then, lead the way M'lady. "

So, they went to _Best Buy_ and browsed for about half an hour before deciding on a 39 " t.v. , once they did, they took it up to the counter.

" Hello my name is Garth, how may I assi- Kate Redfield?! Is that you?! " The clerk said with wide eyes. " Garth?! " Kate was equally shocked. " Yeah, it's been so long, how are you? " Garth asked with a smile on his face. " I'm doing good, this is my boyfriend Humphrey " Kate said holding his arm. Garth reached held his hand out for a handshake. Humphrey hesitated before he reached out and shook Garth's hand. " I'm Humphrey, nice to meet you. " " Likewise. " They paid for the t.v. and wheeled it out of the store. They took it to the car with the rest of their stuff. They then went back into the mall. They had about two and a half hours left and about 150 bucks left between both of them. They decided to go and look for a place to eat. They found a small ice cream parlor and decided that that was the probably the best place to eat. They both hated greasy food. Humphrey ordered a large sundae. Kate just ordered an ice cream cone with a single scoop. " Jeez, have enough to eat. " Kate giggled. Humphrey just laughed and said " Nope. "

They spent the rest of their time in the Ice Cream Parlor. When they saw that it was time to go, They got up to pay, but the Parlor owner just smiled and waved his hand and said " It's my treat, I'm glad to see you guys had a good time. Have a good night. " Humphrey smiled and said " Thank you, have a good night. " The owner waved when they left.

They found Eve waiting at the spot she told them she would meet them at. When she saw them she smiled and asked " Did you two have a good time? " When they both nodded she smiled. " That's good. Now Humphrey I have one more treat for you, but it will have to wait until we get home. "

* * *

The traffic on the ride home was terrible. The normally short car ride took almost an hour. Humphrey ended up falling asleep in the car, his head laying on Kate's lap. She smiled as she stroked his hair. _' He's so cute when he's asleep. '_

Eve looked in the rear view mirror and smiled. _' So that's what's going on. I knew something up. I'm just glad Humphrey found someone like Kate. He deserves someone like her. His attitude on life has changed completely. He deserves every bit of this. "_ She teared up a little, but quickly wiped her eyes before Kate noticed anything.

When they finally arrived at the house, Eve relieved to see that her surprise for Humphrey was waiting in front of the house.

Kate woke Humphrey. He just mumbled something incoherent. It must have been an acknowledgement because he got up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Eve said " Okay Humphrey,I need you to get out of the car with your eyes closed. He did as he was told. He was led to where ever he was going by Kate.

Eve said " Okay, you can open your eyes now. " When he did he nearly had a heart attack. Sitting in front of him was a crimson 2017 Tesla model S. He looked at Eve and said " Eve, you really shouldn't have. " She just smiled at him and said " Well, you deserve the best Birthday boy. " Humphrey was confused. " Wait what? " Eve just laughed and asked " Do you not know what today is? " Humphrey completely forgot. It was September 28th, his birthday. But how did Eve know? " Oh, I guess I must have forgotten. " He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. He then said " Eve I can't say thank you enough times for every thing you've done for me.

Eve just waved him off and said " Don't worry about it dear, it was my pleasure. " He, walked over to her and gave her a massive hug. " O-okay dear, you can put me down now. " He put her down and she walked inside , chuckling.

Kate and Humphrey took their stuff up to their room. Kate helped Humphrey fold all of his clothes and put them up. Humphrey set Kates' t.v.

When they got all the stuff set up and put up, they went to the living room and turned on netflix. While they were waiting on it to load Humphrey asked " Hey Kate, do you think we should tell Eve? " Kate just laughed and said " You ditz, she clearly knows by now. I mean take tonight for example. We were sleeping together in the basement, cuddling, and my mom woke us up. We spent three hours together in the mall and didn't rip each others faces off. I think she knows by now. " Humphrey didn't think about that. " Oh, well now that you put it that way, I suppose we don't have to tell her. "

They watched a couple episodes of Naruto. Kate was rather surprised to find that she enjoyed it more than she thought she would. On about the fifth episode Humphrey felt a head on her shoulder and looked over to see that Kate had fallen asleep. He chuckled _' You had a pretty long day. '_ He thought. He turned the t.v. off and carried her to their room. He laid her down in the bed and was about to get changed when she stirred " ...mphrey? " " Yeah? " He asked. " Aren't you going to bed too? " She was tired, but she was awake enough to realize that he was nervous. " Yeah, I'm just getting changed. " He said softly. " mkay" Kate said, although she was still watching him closely. He walked over to the bed and got in. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed. " I love you Humphrey." " I love you too Kate. " Humphrey waited until he heard Kates' soft and shallow breathing. He carefully got up, and put his shoes on. He tiptoed down the steps and through the front room. He opened the front door and walked outside. He took a deep breath, taking in the crisp fall air. It was starting to get colder, but it was still warm enough for shorts and t-shirts , even at night. Humphrey went to the back yard, laid down, and stared at the stars. It was a beautiful night. The moon was shining, but not too much, so you could see the stars clearly.

Unknown to Humphrey he was being followed. Humphrey closed his eyes and laid there until he felt the ground beside him shift. He looked over and saw Kate laying beside him. " I know somethings up. " She said without looking at him. " I miss them. " He said softly, staring at the stars. " I know you do, I know it's hard for you. "

" My mom and I used to lay down in our back yard and look at the stars on my birthday, whenever my dad was out of town on a business trip. My mother would always point out the constellations and tell me stories about them. My favorite one was the one where Leo got into and argument with Aquarius about not having an equal share of Pisces' gift of fish, so they went to Libra and she weighed the fish on her scale, she gave them both the exact amount they came with. She pointed at Leo and said ' Your pride is bigger than your hunger. You need to swallow your pride before you swallow your food, and then see how hungry you are. ' That's how Libra brought balance to the Zodiac signs, she used her fair judgment. " by the time Humphrey finished the story his eyes were filled with tears.

Kate smiled and said " Your mother sounds like a wonderful person. I can see where you get it. "

" Kate, I want you to promise me something. " " Anything Humphrey. " He choked on his words " Promise me you won't ever leave me. " Kate pulled him into a hug and said " Humphrey, baby, you don't ever have to worry about me leaving you. " He wrapped his arms around her and held her. They both fell asleep under the stars. They didn't need any blankets, they had each other to keep them warm.

In the sky two new stars were shining brighter than any other star in the sky. His parents would always be watching him from the stars.

* * *

 **A/N I'm sorry if this chapter is shorter than the last one. I decided that I would split this in half , then I changed my mind and decided to make the next one its' own chapter. Until next time.**

 **\- Moto**


	7. Sunday Incidents

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Alpha and Omega or any of the characters. I OWN MY OWN PLOT!**

* * *

Kate and Humphrey woke up in time to see the sky starting to turn pink. They sat up and watched the sunrise hand-in-hand. Eve walked out of the house looking upset. When she saw Kate and Humphrey, relief flooded her face. " Oh thank God , I went to go wake you two up and nearly had a heart attack when I saw that the bed was empty. I'm just glad you two are okay. " Humphrey and Kate stood up and followed Eve inside where they smelled breakfast. Eve was making pancakes and sausage.

Kate and Humphrey sat down at the table and were greeted by two heaping plates of food, Humphrey noticed that he had twice the amount of food on his plate than Kate's did. Eve noticed his confused look and said " Well you are a growing boy, so I figured your appetite grows as you get older. " Humphrey took that into consideration, and decided that it made sense. However there was still something that was bothering him. How did Eve know when his birthday was? He didn't tell anybody anything.

" Hey Eve, can I ask you something? " Sure dear, ask away. " He looked at his plate before asking " How did you know it was my birthday? "

Eve stopped washing her dishes and said " I.. um, saw it on a file at the hospital. " " Oh. "

Kate finally put the pieces together. _' So that's how she knew Humphrey didn't have any family left. She knew this before... he tried to kill himself. Oh my God. She really does care about him. '_ Kate took her plate to the sink. She had lost her appetite. She went upstairs to her room, laid down and cried. Why hadn't her mother told her sooner. He shouldn't have gone through this at all. She felt terrible.

Humphrey finished his food and took it to the sink. " Thanks for breakfast Eve. " He said, giving her a kiss on the cheek before going upstairs to get ready. He walked into his room to see Kate lying on their bed crying. " Hey, is everything alright? " he asked softly. When Kate shook her head no, he walked over and sat down on the bed beside Kate. " Do you wanna talk about it? " Kate just shrugged her shoulders. " Come on Kate, I can't help you if I don't know what's going on. " Humphrey laid his head in her lap and stared into her eyes. Kate started smiling. " Come on Humphrey you know I can't stand that it creeps me out. It's like you're staring into my soul. " Kate said, smiling a little. " Okay fine. " her smiled disappeared. " My mom knew what was going on, and didn't tell me. I could have done something. I could have been there. " She traced the scars on one of his arms with her finger. She didn't look back up when she said " You didn't have to go through that. " Humphrey sat up and wrapped her in a hug.

* * *

Eve finished washing the dishes from breakfast when she heard a knock on the door. She hurried to the door while taking her apron off and throwing it aside. She opened the door to find a girl standing there. " Hi. My name is Abby. Is Humphrey here? " Eve just stared at her for a minute and said " ... Yes, wait here a minute. " " Okay. " She chirped. Eve walked upstairs and knocked on the door of the teen's room. " Humphrey dear, someone is here to see you. " "... Okay, I'll be out in a minute. " Eve walked downstairs and invited her visitor inside and took her to the Kitchen. A couple of minutes later Humphrey walked into the kitchen with Kate hand-in-hand. When he saw Abby he froze. he just stared at her for what seemed like forever. " Hi Humphrey. " She said cheerfully. That was it. Any amount of Self control he had was thrown out the window. He was shaking. He let go of Kate's hand and started clenching his fists so hard that he split the skin between all of his knuckles. He didn't fell the trickles of blood on his hand though. He was beyond furious. He opened his mouth to speak, but seemed to have trouble filtering himself. " What... the... hell... are you... DOING HERE?! " The end of that sentence was a roar. All three females in the room backed away from him. They had never seen Humphrey like this. To put it plainly. He was terrifying. His eyes were bloodshot, his mouth had saliva collecting at the corners, making him look rabid, the veins in his muscles threatened to burst. " ... I came here to say sorry " Abby said, barely above a whisper. " SORRY?! " He roared. He launched himself towards her. Kate shrieked " HUMPHREY NO! " but he didn't hear her. He grabbed Abby's throat and pinned her to the wall. He tightened his grip on her neck. " Now I'm going to ask you again, and this time you're going to tell the truth. " he growled. " WHY...ARE...YOU...HERE?! " Abby couldn't get enough oxygen to reply . Humphrey saw this and loosened his grip on her neck to where she could breath somewhat properly. When she regained her breath she said. " Fine. I came here to try and take you back. I didn't find you at your house so I looked you up online and saw that you were with someone named Evelyn Redfield, and I figured you must be living with her because your house was empty and looked like no one has been living there for awhile. " Humphrey was shocked so much that he let her go. What all did she see? She gasped, finally able to breathe properly, she clutched her throat before Kate walked up to her and Slapped the shit out of her. " What the hell were you doing breaking into Humphrey's house?! She was furious. She knew what was in that house, her mom told her,and this little shit didn't have any right seeing what was in there.

Humphrey collapsed in a heap on the floor. He was numb. No anger, nothing. He just laid there. Eve wasn't done with Abby though. She turned towards Kate and asked " What do you have to say about all of this? " Kate just glared at Abby. " Well it looks like my daughter doesn't like you, so I'm going to have to kindly ask you to GET THE FUCK OUT! " Eve then proceeded to drag a protesting Abby to the front door. She threw her out and locked the door. She couldn't believe what just happened. She had never seen Humphrey like this. What had this girl done to him?

Eve walked into the kitchen to find Kate wrapping Humphrey's knuckles. He didn't look up when Eve walked in, in fact, he wouldn't look at either one of them. " Humphrey dear, I am going to have to ask you what she did. " Eve said gently. Humphrey didn't respond. He just got up, not caring if Kate had finished or not, and went upstairs. He went to his room and laid down on the bed, covering his entire body with the comforter. Kate walked in and closed the door. SHe got in bed with him and wrapped her arms around him. He was shaking again. She wrapped her arms around him tighter. " Go away Kate. " " Humphrey, I- " " Kate, please... "

The way he said that broke her heart. She nodded, she understood what he needed right now. He needed to be alone. She got up and walked out of the room and quietly closed the door behind her. Humphrey laid there and thought about what happened a little more than a year ago.

 _(Flashback, August 26th)_

 _Humphrey was walking over to Abby's house. It was her birthday and he was going to spend the day with her. He arrived at her house and was walking in the door when he heard something. It was coming from upstairs. He walked up the stairs and heard moaning. It was coming from Abby's room. He kicked the door open and rushed in . " What the hell is going on? " He saw Abby in bed getting her brains fucked out. She immediately covered herself and tried to hide the guy that was fornicating her. But she was too late, Humphrey had already saw what was going on. He stormed downstairs and out of the house. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. He walked home and slammed the door of his room. He screamed and punched a hole in his wall. He got grounded for it, but he didn't care, it felt good._

 _End of flashback._

Humphrey laid there and thought _' Why? Why did she have to come here . She was part of the reason we moved to Jasper. '_

He stayed in bed for the rest of the morning and late afternoon. When he went down stairs, he looked drained. He was, physically, mentally, and emotionally. He found Kate in the living room and laid on the couch with his head on her lap in a silent apology. She accepted it by stroking his hair. He sighed, it felt nice.

* * *

Lilly came back to find Humphrey and Kate Lying together on the couch. " What are you two doing? " she asked, clearly confused. Eve rushed into the room and removed her from it. _' That was close. I really need to get doors for that room. '_ Eve thought, cursing herself. Once Eve got Lilly a safe distance from the living room she turned Lilly around so she could look at her. " Lilly, it's probably best to give those two some space. They had a rough day. " Lilly was curious about what happened while she was gone, but decided not to ask.

Kate got up and grabbed Humphrey's hand and led him to the Basement. She needed to cheer him up, and she knew just what to do. When they were in the basement and there was a flight of stairs and a closed door between them she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. She grabbed a controller and held it out to him and said " Play. " He just stared at the controller. She let out and exasperated sigh and repeated herself " Play. " She said again, this time with an edge to her voice. He sighed and grabbed the controller, logged into his _Xbox live_ account and dialed up _Call of Duty Black ops III._ After a couple games of online multiplayer, he shut the console off and turned to look at Kate. " I shouldn't have done that back there. " Kate stared him down before saying " I don't know what she did to you, but what I do know is that you wouldn't hurt a soul, so whatever she did to you gave you every right to do what you did, although you could have eased down a bit. " Humphrey looked away from her and stared at the ground. Kate walked over to him and sat down next to him. " Humphrey, you need to know that you are not a bad person. We still love you all the same. Humphrey can you please look at me? " He looked at her, he didn't know what to think about any of today's events.

He just sighed and said " I'm going back upstairs, I'm tired as hell. " Kate looked up at him. Now she was worried. He didn't even reply properly. He was trying to dismiss it. This couldn't be good. She followed him up the stairs and into their room. She wasn't going to let anything happen to him again so she got in bed with him and buried her head in his chest and waited until she heard his breathing slow down and even out, a clear sign that he was asleep. She then gave him a kiss on the cheek before she got up and went to talk to her mother.

* * *

Kate went downstairs and found her mother in the Kitchen making supper. " Hey mom, I'm really worried about Humphrey. " " I know, so am I. I don't know what that girl did to him, but she deserved what she got. " Eve said shaking her head. Kate could tell that she was still very upset. The way she would hustle around the kitchen muttering under breath and clench her jaw when she would stop and stare off into space showed that she was upset. When supper was ready Eve said " Here take this to Humphrey and go and find your sister. I don't think it is wise for Humphrey to be around her yet, not with her outbursts. It would be too overwhelming for him. " She handed Kate two plates and gestured for her to get going. Kate told Lilly it was time to eat and went to their room. She set the plates down and put her ear to the door, Humphrey was still snoring. She sighed in relief. He was still asleep. She slowly opened the door. She just stared at Humphrey while he slept. He was so peaceful, his face was so calm and innocent, much different than it was earlier today. Much to her disapproval she had to wake Humphrey up because he needed to eat. She woke him up. " Humphrey, hey sweetie, it's time to eat. " He just grunted and turned over. She knew how to wake him up. " You mean you don't want to see me with my clothes off, how could you Humphrey? " she said faking a whine. Humphrey shot up. " What? No, I didn't say that. " Kate just laughed and said " It's time to eat. " when he glared at her she raised her hands defensively and said " Hey I had to get you up somehow? " " That wasn't funny. " he grumbled. " It kinda was. " She shot back with a large grin. And then they ate their supper and went to bed, for they both had school tomorrow.


	8. Update!

**Hey, guys I'm back and I am hoping to be posting more chapters soon. I have been pretty busy, so, there might be lengthy time gaps between each of my chapters.**

 **I am still open to Ideas, anything that is within reason. I'll be honest, I've hit a rough patch and am now dealing with writers block ( Nasty thing that is. ) so I don't know how soon I will be posting new chapters. But I can promise that I will make up for the time I was off, and that the chapters will** **definitely be longer.**

 **Once again I can't promise that my chapters will come any time soon. I have had to write and re-write many of the chapters. I am working on both of my stories, and that has been pretty tricky. I hope you guys understand.**

 **Farewell** ** _for now_** **.**

 **\- Moto**


	9. Humphrey's first Day

Humphrey and Kate woke up t the sound of Eve knocking on the bedroom door. " It's time to get up dearies, you have school today. " " Hmmkay." came Humphrey's groggy reply.

Humphrey sat up in the bed and slowly got up, careful not to wake Kate up before he could get a shower. " Mphrey? " _' Crap!' he thought._ " Yeah? " he asked cautiously. " Where are you going? " He hesitated before he responded with " Um, I was going to take a shower. "Kate perked up at this. " Oh, in that case, I'll join you. " she said with a grin in her voice.

Humphrey couldn't believe what he just heard. " What? " " I said I will join you. " Humphrey didn't know what to say. he turned around and saw that Kate was out of bed and was wide awake.

She gave a cute little yawn and stretched, with a little smirk ad she arched her back, giving Humphrey a full view of her chest, not that he didn't already see it when he turned around.

He just blushed and looked away. Kate giggled and grabbed his hand and proceeded to pull him to the bathroom. She close the door and locked it. She then proceeded to turn the shower on. While she was waiting on the water to heat up she got two towels out of the bathroom cabinet.

When she turned around she found that Humphrey was blushing. "Why are you just standing there? Get undressed. " Kate asked. He mumbled something unintelligible. " What? " Kate asked, confused.

" Nothing " Humphrey said as he started to unbutton his jeans. He got his jeans off and started to take his boxers off, but hesitated. " What's wrong? " Kate asked

He just sighed and took his boxers off, with a face so red you'd think he was a Weasley. " Nothing " he grumbled.

Kate just stared at what was in front of her. He was massive. She shook the thought off and turned back to the shower. She pulled open the shower door and was greeted by a billowing wave of steam. " Okay, shower's ready. " at this Humphrey nodded and followed Kate into the shower and closed the door behind him.

The shower was a tad bit too small for two people, so they were pressed against each other. Humphrey had to look somewhere else, anywhere else, or lil' Humphrey would decide to join the party, and that wouldn't be good in this situation.

Kate studied him as his eyes were darting around the shower, but never fell on her. She was both shocked and sad, did he really not like her? She just turned around and let the water wash over her. She started lathering her arms with soap as a single tear ran down her cheek.

Humphrey Waited until she was done washing herself, when she was, he grabbed the bottle of soap from the shelf and put some in his hands and rubbed them together.

He hesitated as he reached for Kate's back. Was he really about to do what he think he was. Yes, he was. He put his hands on Kate's back and started rubbing.

He finished rubbing her back and turned her around so the water would rinse the soap off her back and saw that she had been crying. He just stared at her before saying something.

He knew what she was thinking, and mentally kicked himself for how he was acting. " Look, I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I really do like you, in fact I'm in love with you. It's just that I- Well I don't really do well with girls, and this.. " he gestured to what was going on in the shower. " ..this is a whole new paying field for me. I would have never imagined that I would be doing anything like this. Hell, I would have never imagined that I would have a girlfriend that's as beautiful as you. "

When he said all of that, he ran a hand over his face and gave a big sigh. " He felt a hand on his and took his hand off of his face to see a smiling Kate. " Humphrey, it's okay. I understand, this is new to you. We can get through this together. You should ease up a little. " Humphrey just chuckled and started washing himself, and turned around so Kate could wash his back. He sighed in content, it felt nice.

Kate thought to herself as she was washing Humphrey's back _' Jeez, he really has quite a bit of muscle. I wonder how I didn't notice this before. He easily towers over me, and to have this much muscle, jeez. It's a wonder he doesn't have girls practically falling head over heels for him. '_ She absently traced the bulging muscles on his back. She was snapped out of her stupor by Humphrey.

" Um.. Kate? what are you doing? "

She stopped what she was doing and said " Oh, sorry, I got lost there for a minute."

Humphrey just shook his head and got out of the shower. He was followed by Kate.

He got a towel and quickly wrapped it around himself. Kate did the same, and the two of them walked back to their room.

* * *

Humphrey and Kate walked downstairs to eat before they left. They found Eve and Lilly siting at the table eating. Humphrey grabbed a bowl from the cabinet, poured himself some cereal, and sat down at the table and began eating. Kate only ate an apple that she grabbed from the fridge, so she was finished eating before Humphrey. While she was waiting on Humphrey she took out her phone and was trying to get a picture of him without him noticing, because he _hated_ when people take pictures of him. Apparently he noticed because, as Kate was zooming in on him he looked up at her and glared.

" That wouldn't be a good idea." He said before he took a bite.

When he saw her with a pouty on her face, couldn't help but smile. " Okay, fine. Just one though."  
She immediately lost the pout and brought her phone back up, found the right angle, and took a picture.

When Humphrey finished his food, himself, Kate, and Lilly all piled into his car and they drove off for school, although Humphrey got lost a couple of times due to the fact that he was new to the area, but that didn't stop Kate and Lilly's incessant gripping.

Eventually they found the school and Humphrey parked the car. Before he got out he took a deep breath, pulled down his sleeves, and looked at Kate. She was beautiful. she made him feel like he could accomplish anything. even getting through long days of school. He unlocked the doors and got out of the car. the girls got out a couple minutes after him, which made him curious. He shrugged it off and waited for them to give the O.K. that they were ready to head in.

Humphrey had to go to the front office to get his schedule. Kate told him she had to get to class and that she would see him later, And with a kiss she walked to her first class.

Humphrey waled into the office and saw a bitter looking lady at the front desk. he hesitated before he walked up to her and said " Hi, I'm new here, and I was wondering if I could register and sign up for classes. " The lady just gave him a bored look and rolled her eyes, muttering something like " Of course you are." She shuffled over to a filing cabinet and pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to Humphrey. " Fill this out and bring it back to me when you are finished. "

A couple minutes later Humphrey walked up to the lady at the front desk and handed her the completed form. Next, was class scheduling.

* * *

 **A/N I am sorry for the short chapter guys. I have been short on time. I hope the next one will be much longer than this one. I also hope you enjoy this one, although there was a bit of a cliff hanger. Until next time.**

 **\- Moto**


	10. Author's Note

I must apologize to all of my readers! Now, this isn't what you think it is. I WILL CONTINUE THE STORY! Although you guy might have to wait a little longer. I am very grateful for your patience during my extended period of hiatus.


End file.
